


Raising The Bar (Aka Ryo's Life is (Really) Hard)

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Ryo has a hard life... but no one should feel sorry for him. Ryo/Pi with Eito/Ryo.Reposting





	Raising The Bar (Aka Ryo's Life is (Really) Hard)

"Hey," Yamapi says, voice all of a sudden low, a distinct change from their conversation about the skirts—or lack thereof--on the models at the club. 

"Hey," Ryo answers back, wary. The way Yamapi's staring at him and moving closer is doing nothing to reassure Ryo that's he's not up to something. 

Even though he's expecting something, it isn't Yamapi standing up and moving towards him, grabbing Ryo's waist in a swift movement, picking him up and then shoving him down on the table. Ryo flails, but Yamapi's strong and he's taken off guard, feet flying up and hands grabbing frantically at his shirt.

"What the fuck?" Ryo yells . (Yamapi would say it was more like a cute squeak.)

Yamapi just grins disarmingly, and Ryo does sort of find it attractive—Yamapi is attractive—but seriously, what the hell was that?

Yamapi parts Ryo's legs, sliding quickly between them and pushing Ryo back down when he tries to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asks, on edge but not stopping Yamapi from holding his wrists above his head and leaning closer.

"Kissing you?" Yamapi answers easily. Ryo laughs voice tight with anticipation. When he leans down, hand not holding Ryo's wrists together toying with the hem of Ryo's shirt, Ryo kisses back. 

It progresses quickly from there to Yamapi's hand sliding up under his shirt and rubbing over his chest. Ryo opens his mouth to gasp and Yamapi takes advantage of the opportunity to slide his tongue in and steal more of Ryo's breath away. Yamapi presses in even closer and Ryo can feel him against the back of his leg. He's pretty sure he knows where this is going—Yamapi's hand rubbing over the bulge in his jeans is obvious—but he's not going to complain. He wants this. The way he's canting his hips up into Yamapi's palm is telltale enough. 

"Ryo-chan," Yamapi moans and pulls away. Ryo bites his lip at the loss of friction. Yamapi's looking down at him as he strips off his shirt, quickly moving to rid Ryo of his own. Ryo finds his mouth going a little dry when it progresses to Yamapi undoing his jeans and tugging them off. He shifts his hips up a clear sign that he's okay with where this is going. His hard-on strains at his boxers and Ryo wishes Yamapi would focus more on that instead of kissing down his jaw, even if it does feel good.

"Hurry up, Pi," Ryo whines when Yamapi's hands keep touching him everywhere but where he wants it the most.

He leans up slightly, grabbing at Yamapi's shoulders, but it only gets him shoved down again, a little rougher than before.

Ryo grunts but then moans when there's a hand in his boxers and curling around his cock. Yamapi grins down at him as he starts up a lazy pace, doing nothing when Ryo grumbles at him to go faster and jerks his hips up for more.

There's a few seconds when Yamapi reaches into his own pocket and produces lube and a condom (he'd planned this, obviously) and Ryo remembers where he is: his pants and boxers on the floor while he's spread out on his own dining room table waiting for Yamapi to fuck him. It's almost enough to have him sit up and run, but before he can, Yamapi slides a slick finger into him and mouths at the sensitive skin on Ryo's neck and all thoughts of stopping are lost in a moan. Yamapi chuckles, voice deep and it turns Ryo on even more, has him shifting his hips back against Yamapi's hand.

"Bastard," Ryo complains voice shaking when Yamapi stops him from jerking off, taking over and going too slow for Ryo's liking.

"Be patient, Ryo-chan," Yamapi warns and it should annoy him but Ryo's too busy being turned on at Yamapi's tone of voice.

Yamapi adds a second finger, liking the way Ryo's grunts and soft noises sound against his ear when he works them in and out faster. Yamapi watches Ryo's face, fingers in and out, and when Ryo's mouth falls open in a silent groan he keeps that angle and moves his hand faster, finally adding a third finger shortly after and grinning smugly when Ryo moans and shudders against him.

Yamapi takes his sweet time rolling the condom on, slicking himself with lube and taken a moment to appreciate the sight of Ryo hard and waiting, chest heaving and eyes dark underneath his bangs.

"Just do it already," Ryo complains and Yamapi grins, hands sliding up the inside of Ryo's thighs as he pushes them further apart. He slides in fast, a quick contradiction to the almost torturous pace earlier, and it takes Ryo by surprise, has him gasping and tensing up. Yamapi stays still for a minute, hands holding onto Ryo's hips as he waits until Ryo's face relaxes before he pulls back and thrusts in again.

"Fuck," Yamapi groans, moving faster and pressing into Ryo harder, the table shaking slightly with the force of it. Ryo's lifts his legs, trying to get a better angle and ends up wrapping them around Yamapi's waist. Ryo grins at the resulting moan. The sudden change has Yamapi moving his hips faster, the sound of skin hitting skin and their gasps filling the apartment. As Yamapi starts to get closer, he grabs Ryo's hands and presses them up above his head, watching Ryo's face scrunch up in pleasure when Yamapi hits him just right. He moans, unable to hold it in when Yamapi bites his collarbone. Ryo shifts his hips up, tightening around Yamapi and drawing a reciprocal gasp from him as he has to work harder to keep up the harsh pace.

"I'm close," Yamapi, grunts, finally trailing a hand down to grab and pull at Ryo's cock.

"Fuck," Ryo gasps, trembling at the overload of sensations: Yamapi's cock hot and hard inside him, his hand pulling him off in firm strokes and the feel of Yamapi looming over him. It's good, too good to last. Ryo feels himself almost there and it's the combination of Yamapi pulling him off fast, just the way he likes it, and a particularly hard thrust that makes him see stars, yelling and bringing Yamapi with him as he comes all over his stomach.

It's quiet, Yamapi's hands absentmindedly sliding up and down Ryo's sides as he tries to take deeper breaths. A groan gets stuck in Ryo's throat when Yamapi pulls out. He stretches out his legs, face flushed. He's just a little sore but it all feels great. Judging by Yamapi's slight grin, he feels the same euphoric feeling you get after a good fuck. 

 

1st Comfort and convenience…

It's one of those things that would get him laughed at mercilessly by his other bandmates. 

The need or desire to try it develops after a few weeks of replaying that night with Pi over and over in his mind (and the following showers where he jerks off frantically). 

Next time, Ryo thinks, it'll be someone submitting to him. 

Ohkura bursts into their dressing room in just a towel with his hair still dripping from the shower.

It's not unusual to see Ohkura almost naked; hell, he's seen him naked lots of times. That's why it's weird for Ryo to all of a sudden start getting ideas, images of Ohkura naked and writhing underneath him. Ryo shifts on the couch.

"What the fuck?" Ohkura whines. "Have you seen my clothes, Ryo?" 

"I haven't," Ryo answers back, trying not to stare at the droplet of water snaking down, down, into the towel at Ohkura's hips. 

Ohkura's his friend and he's comfortable with him. They've also spent years together in the same band. They're pretty close. He hasn't actually thought about him like this before, or at least not seriously enough to want to try something. 

It's true; he didn't see Ohkura's clothes, but he did see an entirely too amused Bunichi and Yoko coming out of the shower room that Ohkura was just in. 

Ohkura stomps his way over to his gym bag, bending over and unzipping it to dig through it. Ryo counts backwards from ten. 

"Assholes," Ohkura yells, holding up a nurse outfit complete with fishnet stockings and plunging neckline. Ryo starts laughing, and only laughs harder when Ohkura glares at him.

"You knew," Ohkura accuses, pointing a finger at him, unaware that his towel is hanging precariously on his hips, seconds away from falling off. 

"No," Ryo says through giggles. "it's just fucking hilarious." 

"Fuck you," Ohkura hisses, throwing the costume on the ground. 

Ryo rolls his eyes, stands up and puts a hand on Ohkura's shoulder.

"I saw Bun and Yoko looking suspicious earlier," Ryo supplies, slowly sliding his hand down Ohkura's back, the skin under his palm warm and soft. 

"Great." Ohkura pouts more, seemingly unaware that Ryo's coming on to him. Ohkura never was the observant type, unless it was the number of french fries he had. (Don't even think about stealing one; he knows)

Even when Ryo shoves him down on the couch, his expression doesn't change. It's when Ryo crawls on his lap and tries to grab both of his arms that Ohkura starts to catch on. 

"Uh," Ohkura starts looking confused, "what are you doing?"

Ryo seems to realize the awkward position he is in and his hand pauses on the knot of Ohkura's towel. 

He can't quite say he wants to fuck Ohkura like Pi did him. That would be awkward.

"I want to," Ryo starts, hand moving up Ohkura's bare chest.

Ohkura visibly swallows. 

Then Ryo's kissing him and it does feel good, lips pressed firmly against his own, Ryo's pace slow and deliberate. 

Ryo starts breathing a little harder, sliding even closer. The room feels hot, like someone turned on the heater. 

A loud rumbling noise startles them both and Ohkura grumbles, the atmosphere broken as he pushes at Ryo to get off of him.

"I'm hungry, wet, and the bastards took my clothes," Ohkura starts complaining again, and Ryo curses under his breath. 

"Can't you just..." Ryo says, trying again. 

"But I'm starving," Ohkura whines. His stomach voices its agreement. 

"Fine. Whatever," Ryo snaps at him, standing up and running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"I need to go find my pants," Ohkura grumbles under his breath.

Once he storms out of the room, Ryo sighs and lays back down on the couch, putting in his ear-buds and trying to let the music distract him from thinking about how embarrassing and frustrating that was. 

2nd Easy conquest…or is it?

Ryo comes home, off early from filming, and finds Uchi sprawled out on his couch watching some comedy show. Ryo could hear him laughing from down the hall. He's just glad he doesn't have a neighbor anymore. 

"Hey," Ryo calls out. "I'm home."

"Welcome home!" Uchi yells back, still focused on the TV.

Ryo grabs for a slice of the take-out pizza Uchi left on the coffee table. 

He sits on the arm of the couch, chewing on his pizza and finds himself contemplating Uchi. There was that one time they…experimented…when they were younger. 

They get along well and Uchi, to be completely honest, isn't really the type to say no to sex. He's also spread out invitingly on Ryo's couch, tight pants riding low on his hips and T-shirt revealing a strip of tan skin. 

"Ugh, that girl is so stupid," Uchi says once it goes to commercial, sitting up and stretching. Ryo looks away before Uchi can catch him staring.

"I'm getting another beer."

He follows Uchi into the kitchen; he's made up his mind.

"Oww," Uchi whines, when Ryo presses him up against the refrigerator and scatters magnets across the floor. "What the hell?" 

Uchi's protests die on Ryo's lips and he's much more responsive now, breathing heavily and trying to pull Ryo even closer. Ryo breaks away from the kiss to press fleeting ones to his jaw and down his neck, where he spends some time liking the way Uchi moans against his ear.

"Turn around," Ryo whispers, voice deep.

"What?" Uchi asks breathlessly, lips slightly swollen and eyes a bit glassy. 

Ryo turns him around and pushes him against the counter, covering Uchi's body with his own, hands sliding across his abs as he starts grinding against him.

"Oww," Uchi gasps. Ryo raises an eyebrow; he wasn't that rough.

"Ow, fuck, my legs, back." Uchi stands up straight and winces.

"What? But I didn't...?" Ryo looks lost as Uchi pushes him back gently.

"Shock muscles," Uchi whimpers, grabbing his beer and limping back to the couch.

"But..." Ryo starts, then sighs.

"I need a massage," Uchi complains when Ryo finally joins him in the living room, beer in hand. 

Ryo rolls his eyes, but after a few minutes of pleading from Uchi—in other words being badgered and annoyed beyond belief—he climbs on the couch and straddles Uchi's legs, sliding warm hands up his bare back. Uchi moans and makes lots of noises as Ryo kneads the tension out of his back. 

Ryo frowns and wonders if he's losing his touch. 

 

3rd Understanding of people's needs

Maybe it's the surprise factor that made Yamapi's strategy work so well, Ryo thinks. He's made his intentions obvious both times and it hasn't worked out. 

Yasu naked in the shower after just finishing up rehearsals seems like a good opportunity. Ryo sneaks in, stripping down and standing outside the shower door. Yasu seems like he'd be up for it. He's also sort of hot. 

One, two, three. Ryo slides in quickly after he opens the door, hand sliding around Yasu's waist as he presses a kiss on his shoulder—

\--and is immediately elbowed in the stomach. 

"Shit," Ryo gasps, falling to his knees. 

"Oh god, Ryo-chan!" Yasu turns around. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Ryo manages, still clutching at his side. 

"Wait, what were you doing?" Yasu tilts his head to the side, looking sort of amused.

Ryo remembers to feel awkward about almost jumping one of his bandmates while he was in the middle of a shower. Yasu seems more amused than freaked out.

Subaru's probably done it to him a few times. 

"Nothing." Ryo laughs. "Just a…"

There isn't really a good way to explain this one. "I just wanted to surprise you with sex during your after-practice shower" probably wouldn't go over too well. 

"Just wanted to surprise you," Ryo adds later when Yasu looks like he doesn't believe him for a second.

"Ah, I see," Yasu says, smiling. "It worked." Yasu laughs and Ryo winces again as he stands up. 

"Alright. See you out there," Ryo adds, retreating quickly.

Yasu sighs. If Ryo wanted to fool around, he should've just said so. He would've been up for it. 

4th …going for the ones who are more sexually deprived than yourself

It takes a few days before Ryo can look Yasu in the eyes again, and even then it’s hard to deal with the knowing looks.

Yoko's even starting to catch on, asking Ryo what happened at inopportune times like when Ryo's drinking something. It usually results in him choking on said drink and Yoko laughing.

Ryo heads to the bathroom trying to get away from Yasu's I-know-what-you're-thinking grin and Ohkura's buy-me-lunch pleading face and literally bumps into Yoko as he's coming out of a stall.

"Whoa," Yoko says clearly spooked. You don't do that to a guy when he's just gotten done with his business.

Ryo doesn't blink and neither does Yoko; it's an impromptu staredown in the office bathroom.

Looking back on what happens next, Ryo doesn't really remember what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of Yoko's a sexually frustrated almost 30-year old and he might be interested.

"….Ryo?" Yoko asks nervously glancing around the room when Ryo shoves him up against the wall.

"You going to beat me up?" Yoko laughs but his tone is off and the joke falls flat.

"No," Ryo says and leans in closer, almost as if he's going to press their lips together.

Yoko's holding his breath, eyes flicking quickly from Ryo's eyes to his lips, but when Ryo's hand brushes his side he jerks violently, a laughing gasp torn from his throat.

He's ticklish.

Yoko shoves him away, "Subaru put you up to it, didn't he?"

Yoko starts pouting and Ryo contemplates banging his head against the wall.

"Seriously, what the hell? Go into the bathroom and shove Yoko up against the wall so you can tickle him to death?" Yoko starts his indignant rant.

"I didn't!" Ryo starts and then realizes the truth would be so much more awkward.

He sees his opportunity for escape and takes it before Yoko really starts in on his rant, booking it out of the bathroom. 

"That's right; run away from me when I'm talking to you!" Yoko yells after him, visibly pouting. 

Ryo groans. He's so going to get it next interview.

5th Thinking way outside the box

It hits Ryo one day when he's on watch-soccer-with-Hina duty. (The guys janken and Ryo lost that week.) He hasn't really looked at Hina that way. He's admired the guy's dedication to the gym and when he was younger envied his ability to keep his six pack whereas Ryo couldn't stop losing weight and always looked too thin. Thinking more about it, maybe Hina would be interested… Aren't people saying it's always the ones you least suspect? 

Or maybe Ryo's going crazy and he should just go home and wank in the shower again. Less embarrassment on his part and he has his dignity (mostly). 

Ryo stews on it throughout the game, only slightly deterred by Hina yelling (almost foaming at the mouth) when the team he's rooting for misses a goal. 

"If they let me down there," Hina groans, "I would've made that shot." 

Ryo just nods and agrees, slightly amused. 

Hina walks him down to the parking garage at around one in the morning. Ryo thinks to himself he must be getting desperate because he's going to go through with it. No one's around, but just to make sure Ryo looks around one more time. 

It's deserted but not quiet since Hina is still rambling about the dumb player who lost the game for his favorite team. 

Ryo gets as far as gripping Hina's shoulders and a light shove in the direction of the car. 

Hina laughs and smacks him upside the head. 

"You're weird, kid." Hina grins. "Drive carefully."

Ryo figures he should stop while he's ahead, getting in his car and driving off. 

When he gets back to his apartment he flops into bed and yells into the pillow. 

This is seriously not cool. 

6th ….Going back inside the box

"Hey, you have time to work on it tonight?" Subaru asks him, leaning against the couch.

"Yeah." Ryo sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Late night?" Subaru looks amused and winks suggestively at him.

Ryo laughs shortly, shaking his head.

"Meet you after practice," Ryo adds, suddenly a little shy. "We can work on it at my place."

Ryo has a few days off; his filming is thankfully ahead of schedule. He finally has time to work on the project he and Subaru have going.

Subaru comes over grinning and holding up a paper bag. The sound of a few cans of beer knocking against each other has Ryo grinning even wider.

"I brought beer," Subaru states obviously.

"You have to put out now," he adds.

Ryo's heard it a few times, and he's even heard Subaru say it to the other guys. Somehow his tone and the way he's looking at Ryo right now says he might not be kidding. 

Ryo decides to laugh it off.

Subaru looks like a kid again, excitement written all over his face when catches sight of Ryo's recording equipment and guitars.

Ryo's sitting on a swivel chair, watching Subaru intently. The way he gets absorbed in the music, it's attractive. Ryo's always had a large amount of admiration for Subaru and somehow it blended into this attraction to him. 

Nothing happens until they take a break. Ryo gathers up the courage and grabs Subaru's forearm as he tries to pass by him to get another beer from the fridge.

"Ryo?" Subaru asks tentatively. Ryo leans forward softly pressing their lips together. It's like that one time in Okinawa but different, and it quickly progresses to Subaru's hands in his hair and their bodies pressed tightly together.

Maybe Subaru wasn't completely joking around earlier.

Ryo doesn't think much after that, breathing against Subaru's lips and pulling at his clothes trying to get them off faster.

Subaru breaks away a little while later, breathless and now shirtless. "How do we…?" 

Ryo's mouth goes dry and he swallows.

"Can I… " Ryo starts.

"You want to fuck me?" Subaru finishes, sounding like he might like the idea a little bit. Ryo groans. Subaru grins, eyeing Ryo up and down. 

Ryo's hands shake as he undoes Subaru's pants, sliding a hand into them and pulling him off, Subaru's voice raw and hitching by his ear.

It's sort of surreal when they slide to the floor, Ryo covering Subaru's body. There's a couch or even Ryo's bedroom a few feet away but they're too wrapped up in each other to think about moving.

Subaru twists out from under Ryo and grabs for the discarded paper bag he tossed on Ryo's coffee table, pulling out condoms and lube.

He did plan it, Ryo thinks. He slides up behind Subaru, sliding a hand around his waist and pressing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Hurry," Subaru rasps, passing the lube back to Ryo, who doesn't waste time, slicking a finger and pushing it in. Subaru leans forward, bracing himself against the coffee table. Ryo reaches his other hand around to pull at Subaru's cock, sliding a second in when he's ready and working his fingers in and out. Ryo pauses, adding more lube and sliding a third finger in, liking the way Subaru's breath catches when he speeds up.

"I'm good. Do it now," Subaru gasps out.

Ryo pushes his pants off frantically, sliding his boxers down and fumbling with a condom.

Ryo moans when he pushes into him, his voice coming out shaky, and the fingers on Subaru's hips tighten as he resists the urge to move.

Subaru nods slightly, his hands gripping the edge of the coffee table to brace himself when Ryo pushes into him and immediately starts up a rough pace.

"You feel good," Subaru groans, close and pulling himself off as Ryo slides in deeper. Subaru pushes back against Ryo, and with all the noise he's making Ryo isn't going to last long at all. He can feel himself coming undone, laying himself flat and moving against Subaru, mouthing at his neck as he starts to quiver.

Subaru's not much better off, frantically sliding his hand up and down his cock and grunting, his arm ready to give out.

Ryo leans back again, pulling Subaru up into his lap with an arm around his waist and thrusting up into him. Ryo muffles his shout into Subaru's shoulder when he comes, and then reaches a hand down to help Subaru along. He spasms in Ryo's hold, crying out as he spills over his hand. 

They stay like that for a few moments before Ryo pulls out, getting rid of the condom and helping Subaru up.

They're quiet after all of that and then Subaru grins and Ryo finds himself smiling back.

It's surprisingly comfortable. Ryo goes and gets a washcloth to clean them both up and they get their clothes back on.

"Oh shit, I never got my beer." Subaru disappears into Ryo's kitchen and comes back with two. 

7th The most obvious choice is always the last place you look

Ryo, having pretty much gotten what he wanted, planned on stopping this whole…experiment of sorts. It's odd then when Maru comes into the dressing room, looking awkward and shy.

He's not sure how Maru found out, but when he brings up the "incidents," Ryo starts to get embarrassed. He hopes he's not blushing.

"You'd already…" Maru pauses sort of embarrassed and looking for the right words.

"All of Eito, I mean, except me." Maru gestures and it dawns on Ryo. He'd tried it with everyone but Maru.

Ryo spares a second to freak out because the other guys know and he's totally going to get mocked for eternity.

Then Maru shifts to the side slightly when Ryo doesn't say anything.

"Ah, never mind! I've got to go." Maru laughs. "Forgot I have to meet Hina."

Maru's smiling brightly like he didn't just bring up the fact that Ryo had gone after everyone but him.

He doesn't make it very far. Ryo comes up behind him and shoves him up against the wall next to the door. Maru uses his hands to keep his face from smashing against it.

"Maru," Ryo says low against his ear. Maru trembles, biting his lip when Ryo presses up against him. Ryo presses a kiss against his neck and Maru gasps, rocking back against Ryo's groin.

Ryo hisses, starting to get hard. Rubbing off against Maru as he whimpers and tries to press himself backwards isn't bad, but Ryo wants more.

Ryo turns him around, kissing him and walking backwards until they hit the back of the couch. Maru's eager against him, groaning low in his throat when Ryo's tongue slips into his mouth.

"Take off your clothes," Ryo orders, his eyes sliding over Maru's body. Maru does as he's told, hands shaking a little and eyes unable to meet Ryo's.

His shirt and then pants hit the floor.

Ryo kisses him then. The back of the couch digs into his lower back, but Maru doesn't seem to mind, kissing Ryo back enthusiastically and moaning when he slides off his boxers.

Something about being with Maru gives Ryo confidence; Maru's compliant and eager, just as or even more enthusiastic than Ryo.

"Shit, the stuff," Ryo groans and then pulls back. He doesn't have any of that handy.

Maru looks sheepish.

"In my bag," he says, pointing across the room. "Outer pocket."

"Don't move," Ryo says, and Maru doesn't, staying leaning against the back of the couch. Ryo realizes after a second that they're really doing this. He's not nervous but it is an entirely new feeling.

It starts to get surreal when he turns Maru around and slides on finger into him. He hopes the lube isn't too cold; Maru doesn't seem to mind, though, with the way he's making little noises each time Ryo pushes in. It doesn't take long before he's adding a second finger, and then a third, Maru rocking his hips back against Ryo's hand.

"Bend over," Ryo mumbles, and Maru complies quickly, his elbows and arms bracing him on the back of the couch. Ryo undoes his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down his thighs. Maru shivers at the sound. Ryo rolls on a condom, slicking himself with lube and lines himself up. Maru moans at the feel of Ryo sliding into him, loving the way he's hot and hard inside him. Ryo doesn't move until Maru breathes out an "okay," and then he starts thrusting in and out, the pace he sets fast and rough.

Maru doesn't complain when Ryo's fingers start to grip too hard, leaving little crescent shaped indents; he likes it when Ryo's just a little too rough on him. It feels good, just like Ryo's grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin turns him on more.

"Maru." Ryo's breath hitches and he pushes down on Maru's shoulder, trying to get a better angle as he pounds into him. Maru grunts into his forearm, worked up, and his legs start to quiver. He's getting close. Ryo seems like he is too, incoherent mumbling falling from his lips as he starts thrusting erratically.

"Harder," Maru begs for it. "Please." He slides a hand down to grip his own cock tightly and pull himself off in frantic strokes.

Ryo complies, sweat dripping down his forehead as he moves faster, all desperation and no finesse. He's so close to coming he can feel it building deep in his stomach and threatening to come undone each time Maru pushes back against him.

Ryo brushes against something and that has Maru choking, fingers brushing over the tip of his cock and then he's coming. That sets Ryo off, only making it a few more feeble thrusts before he's groaning too.

He slips out of Maru quietly and they both try to clean up as much as they can.

"I thought you didn't..." Maru starts, then looks down at his feet once they're both clothed again.

Ryo kisses him quickly on the cheek. "Don't be silly."

They both smile and it is comfortable again. 

*~*~*

"So, remember that time you awkwardly tried to shove me around and then tried to have sex with me?" Uchi asks out of the blue one day when he's lazing around on Ryo's couch. 

Ryo does the only thing he can do in this situation: he mumbles something unintelligible under his breath. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Uchi grins. "I've thought about it. You can do it now."

Ryo does a doubletake. Uchi doesn't appreciate the 'you're insane' look he's getting right now. 

"Uh.."

"I know you've been trying to do it to everyone," Uchi continues on, enjoying bringing this up. 

Ryo pauses for a few seconds. "…no thanks. Too sore, and you're too heavy to throw around." 

Ryo goes back to his game and barely keeps himself from laughing at the way Uchi glares at him and then starts pouting shortly after.

"I'm not heavy. You're just weak," Uchi counters, a bit late. 

Ryo snorts. 

There's a few seconds of silence. Uchi does kick the ottoman out from under Ryo's feet but otherwise says nothing.

"Actually," Ryo starts, grinning mischievously, "I do have a pair of handcuffs and a gag…"

Uchi just rolls his eyes.


End file.
